Rindu yang Tersampaikan
by Amber Reina
Summary: Tidak banyak yang mampu terucap. Hanya selembar kertas yang mewakili semua perasaanya selama ini. (Republish)
**Disclaimer : Yuji Terajima**

 **MC : Miyuki Kazuya**

 **Rindu yang Tersampaikan**

Miyuki berjalan tenang menaiki podium ketika namanya disebut. Ia menerima surat kelulusannya dari kepala sekolah Seido yang kemudian memberinya ucapan selamat atas kelulusan dan nilai terbaik yang telah diperoleh. Terutama kontribusi besarnya untuk tim baseball Seido. Ia kemudian kembali ke tempatnya semula setelah berjabat tangan dengan kepala sekolah.

Tiga tahun yang ia jalani sebagai siswa SMA akan berakhir hari ini. Dunia yang baru sudah menantinya di esok hari. Tidak, bukan hanya dirinya. Tetapi seluruh rekan seangkatannya yang juga lulus tahun ini.

Suasana penuh haru tercipta ketika sang kepala sekolah menyampaikan pesan terakhir untuk seluruh murid. Dikala banyak yang tersentuh dengan ucapan kepala sekolah, bahkan sampai ada yang menangis, Miyuki justru diam dengan mimik biasa-biasa saja. Bukannya ia tidak tersentuh sama sekali, hanya saja ia tidak terbiasa mengungkapkan perasaannya di hadapan orang lain.

 **~Amber Reina~**

Miyuki berjalan keluar gedung sambil menguap. Duduk berjam-jam membuatnya mengantuk. Rasanya ia ingin sekali pulang ke rumah. Di luar gedung ternyata lebih ramai karena bukan hanya ada rekan seangkatannya saja, ada juga junior dari kelas satu dan dua, dan juga para orang tua siswa. Miyuki merogoh saku almamaternya. Di dalam sana terdapat sebuah kertas yang Miyuki genggam erat. padahal ia tidak sama sekali berharap ayahnya datang. Pasti ayahnya sibuk. Dan mengingat serangkaian acara pada upacara kelulusan tadi memakan waktu berjam-jam. Miyuki bisa mengerti jika ayahnya tidak ingin datang karena alasan terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Yang sebenarnya sangat diinginkan kedatangannya adalah sosok yang sudah lama sangat ia rindukan namun tidak pernah tersampaikan.

Kedua kakinya menuruni anak tangga agar bisa menapaki tanah yang terdapat guguran kelopak sakura. Angin musim semi menerbangkan kelopak sakura dengan pelan dan indah. Kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan itu membawa matanya menuju sesuatu yang tidak diduga-duga. Ketika yang terlihat adalah sosok yang selama ini ia inginkan kehadirannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia hampir ingin menangis namun berusaha ditahan. Wanita di hadapannya pun terlihat tidak mampu membendung perasaannya lagi. Perlahan Miyuki berjalan mendekatinya. Ingatannya perlahan mulai berputar seiring langkah kakinya. Ia tidak teralu mengingatnya, wajahnya, rambutnya yang ternyata sepanjang itu, atau senyumnya yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihat di dalam mimpi. Ia hampir melupakan semuanya. Namun Miyuki kembali ingat ketika perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Yaitu, ketika wanita itu memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis. Miyuki tidak membalas pelukannya. Ia masih diam ketika wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya agar bisa memandang wajah Miyuki.

"Kau sudah besar, nak." tangan wanita itu menyentuh sisi wajah Miyuki dengan sayang.

Setelah bertemu, Miyuki justru bingung harus berbuat apa. Harus berkata apa. Kemudian ia teringat dengan secarik kertas di sakunya. Ia pun mengambilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." aku Miyuki. kemudian tangannya yang bebas mengambil tangan wanita itu agar bisa memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya. Kemudian Miyuki melangkah pergi meninggalkan wanita itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

Ibuya melihat sang anak pergi, dan hanya meninggalkan kertas yang terlipat di atas tangannya. Kertasnya terlihat sudah usang dengan warna yang sudah menguning. Ia membuka kertas itu perlahan. Dan air mata kembali jatuh ketika ia membaca isi yang tertulis pada kertas itu.

 _Tidak banyak yang mampu kuucapkan._

 _Hanya sebuah perasaan yang terpendam cukup lama._

 _Terima kasih,_

 _Atas doamu yang selalu setia mengiringi langkahku sampai saat ini._

 _I love you, mom._

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **A/N : Baper aku, baper. /nangis**

 **Yang mendasari aku bikin fic ini adalah, rasa penasaranku jika Kazuya lulus nanti orangtuanya bakalan datang atau tidak. Ya, meskipun manganya belum sampai situ sih.**

 **Dan, untuk deskripsi sepintas wujud emaknya Kazuya, aku cuma ngira-ngira aja. Ehehe :P**

 **O iya, ini bukan lanjutan fic 'Kosong'.**

 **Jangan bosan baca fic saya, oke. /wink**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina**


End file.
